Three
by mocasoul
Summary: A companion story to Constellations in which Logan makes a trip to the beach with Guitar Dude and his friend, Imani, to clear his head and lose some stress. Logan/Guitar Dude/my OC named Imani. DON'T OWN ONESHOT


Logan was once again stressed out of his fucking mind. He was close to completing his English paper early, so that wasn't causing his stress. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He couldn't figure it out. Perhaps it was the whole multi-tasking thing he was now doing. He was taking online classes at a university while still being a member of Big Time Rush. He still didn't know what to make of that night he and Guitar Dude went to the beach for his astronomy project and he ended up fooling around with the long-haired guitarist. It was so surreal that he could still be attracted to women and still lust after Guitar Dude. Ever since that encounter, he had gotten closer with Guitar Dude and whenever Logan was stressed out, he would always return to the beach.

"Sup Logan?" Guitar Dude greeted him as he walked by him at the pool with Imani. Logan had the pleasure of meeting Imani in an unexpected way…in an open figure drawing class Guitar Dude dragged him to and she was the nude model. She has medium brown skin tone, big brown eyes, full luscious lips, and a curly afro. She was of Ethiopian and French Creole descent, a poet, and artist. She dabbled in music, but it's not really her thing.

"Hey, guys. How's it going, Imani?" Logan asked as he stood up and marveled at her beauty. He still felt a little strange staring at her because he had seen her naked. The next time he saw her with Guitar Dude, he tried desperately to ignore the fact that he saw her naked. It didn't work. He had a hard-on within the first five minutes of their encounter.

"Everything is cool. Just performed a new piece last night and I am still feelin' the performance high. Bet you feel that way all the time, huh?"

"Yeah…I do." Logan said as he nodded. "What are you guys up to, today?" he asked as he turned to Guitar Dude.

"You want to come with us to the beach? We're checking out this cool gypsy bistro down the boardwalk in a pretty large Romani community."

"Okay…I need to bring my work, though. I'm trying to finish this English paper early." he said and Imani stared at him funny. "What?"

"You study a lot, don't you?" she asked and Logan looked embarrassed. Before he could respond, Guitar Dude spoke up.

"Dude…he studies so much, I think his brain grew a bit…his head looks bigger. Just jokin' with you, bro." Guitar Dude said with a laugh.

"Do you ever tear yourself away from your studies?" Imani asked and, again, Logan felt embarrassed. He knew Imani must have thought he was the biggest dork on the planet.

"Sometimes…I go to the beach with him…" he said in a defensive tone as he pointed to Guitar Dude. "Besides, I barely have time being in BTR enough…I have even less time trying to be a college student a the same time."

"You can't let that shit stress you out. Just try being mellow…" Imani said and Logan almost chuckled at how similar she was to Guitar Dude. "For real...I love being a college student as much as you do, but you can't let that shit bug you out."

"I try…" Logan said as he grabbed his bag and follow Imani and Guitar Dude to his car. Logan sat in the passenger side and Imani sat in the back with Guitar Dude's guitar.

"I'm going to prop my feet…do you mind, Logan?" Imani asked and he shook his head as he saw her rest her feet on the dashboard between the two men. Logan looked to his left and admired her delicate feet that he attempted to draw in the figure drawing class. His eyes traveled up smooth shin to the slit in her silk wrap skirt that exposed her smooth brown thigh.

"Dude…" Imani spoke and Logan tore his eyes away hoping she didn't see him staring at her legs. He had to fight hard to not think about all the things he would do to just get a touch of her soft skin. "Is that a drum circle on the beach?"

"I think so…" Guitar Dude said as he began slowing down. "We so gotta go there!" he said as he turned around and Logan was about to protest when it was too late to say anything. The sun was setting and he wasn't really that hungry.

They pulled into the area and got out of the car. Guitar Dude grabbed his guitar and Logan grabbed his bag while Imani grabbed her burlap sack and they walked to the beach were the musicians were playing. There were women dancing around and Imani joined them as Guitar Dude started playing. Logan stay there a while before deciding to move a decent amount of distance from the music and commotion so he could do his work. He prayed his laptop battery could sustain him until he could get to the bistro. He had learned his lesson of wanting quiet with the first time he was with Guitar Dude, so he brought a pair of earplugs to block out the faint sound of the music.

Thirty minutes had gone by when he saved his paper a final time for the night closing the window. Suddenly, he was tackled by two people and started fighting back until he saw that it was Imani and Guitar Dude. He ripped the earplugs from his ear and scrambled to stand up.

"Jesus! You two fucking scared the shit out of me!" Logan yelled as he watched them laugh. Suddenly, Logan realized that being scared was the thing he needed. He felt a lot better…once his heart rate returned to normal. He ran towards the pair and tried to, playfully, attack them. He managed to tackle Guitar Dude to the ground and had him pinned beneath him. Logan moaned as he felt Guitar Dude bucking his hips into his in an attempt to get free.

"I heard that moan, bro…" Guitar Dude said with a smirk before Logan halted and was about to let him up. He was embarrassed that he got turned on and he just wanted to forget it.

"Don't go, Logan…" Imani said as she grabbed his face and caressed his cheek. "Just go with the flow…" she said as she leaned in to kiss him and Logan felt as if he was floating on a cloud. He lips were soft and her touch was delicate.

"Yeah, Logan…don't go." Guitar Dude said as he repeated his friend's plea. "Let's all just…mellow out…" he said as he sat behind Imani and began touching both Logan and Imani.

"I…I've never done this before…" Logan said feeling as if he was losing his mind. There was no way he could mellow out with Imani and Guitar Dude touching him. "I…I thought you two were…you know…dating."

"No." Imani said as she began rubbing her hands up and down his chest. She moaned as Guitar Dude ran his hand up her thighs causing her skirt to ride higher. "We just…it feels good to mellow out with each other without strings. I mean…we do have a connection. It's not impersonal at all. I like to think of it as a deeper connection. A freer connection to each other. One without complications…" she said as she rested her hands at the hem of his t shirt.

"We want to share that connection with you." Guitar Dude said as he leaned closer causing Imani to press into Logan. He kissed her neck as Logan watched her face morph into one of pure ecstasy as he looked down and saw that the guitarist as slipped his hand between Imani's thighs. Logan saw that Imani had leaned closer and rested her head on his shoulder as Guitar Dude was massaging her pussy. He loved hearing her moan into his ear. It turned him on more. He felt Guitar Dude's free hand wrap around the back of his neck and he pulled him into a passionate kiss. When the guitarist released him, Logan pulled his own t shirt over his head as Imani began working on his jeans. Guitar Dude pulled at the ties of her skirt until they were loose and he pulled her skirt away from her body. Logan reached past Imani and pulled Guitar Dude's t shirt over his head.

"Fuck..." Imani whispered against Logan's neck as Guitar Dude slipped two fingers within her and began pumping them in and out. Logan wrapped his arms around Imani's waist in order to reach for Guitar Dude's shorts. He undid the loose ties of his shorts and reached inside to grip his hard cock. "Shit, Logan..." Guitar Dude groaned out as Logan began pumping his fist up and down the shaft. "Give him some love, Imani..." he moaned out before Imani reached inside the elastic band of Logan's underwear and gripped his cock. Logan moaned as he felt her hand pump up and down his cock and he reach under her tank top and caressed her left breast.

"Oh, shit..." Imani moaned out as both men attacked either side of her neck with kisses while intermittently kissing each other. Logan felt as if features were becoming indistinguishable. Guitar Dude's and Imani's lips and hands became the same as he kissed both in heated passion.

"Fly to ecstasy, Imani..." Guitar Dude whispered into her ear. He tightened his grip on Logan's cock and Logan responded in kind. "Ah, bro..." he said with a groan as he leaned his head back before returning a heated gaze at Logan.

Imani reached behind her and pulled Guitar Dude's head closer to her as she turned her head to kiss him. That caused Logan to tighten his grip on Guitar Dudes cock as he pumped his hand faster. Logan watched with amazement as he saw how cat-like Imani arched her back as she came. Her hips bucked and her body convulsed slightly as she rode her orgasm.

"You close?" Imani asked she leaned back against Guitar Dude. She began rolling her hips and Logan swore he was about to explode as he rasied her tank top up exposing both breasts to him. He thought about the first time he saw them. In the drawing class...free and naked and unashamed. He admired her for it, then and still did.

"Yeah..." Guitar Dude moaned out as he slipped his fingers out of her wet pussy and brought his fingers to his lips. He licked her juices off his index finger and Imani turned her head to taste herself on his fingertip. "You want to taste her, bro?" Guitar Dude asked Logan and he nodded before Guitar Dude slipped his middle finger into his mouth. Logan darted his tongue around the digit tasting Imani's sweetness on his tongue. "Sweet like a peach..." Guitar Dude said into the crook of Imani's neck before dragging his tongue from her neck to her ear. "Bring him to ecstasy...get him high..." Guitar Dude said into Imani's ear as she pulled her hand out of Logan's underwear and tugged his boxer-briefs and jeans down his legs a little until his cock was free. She straddled his waist and gripped him from the base to position his cock at her entrance. She sank down onto his cock and a moan ripped from Logan as she began rocking her hips. He found it hard to concentrate on the pace of his hand he was keeping on Guitar Dude's cock.

"You feel the love, baby?" Imani asked as she leaned forward to kiss his neck. Guitar Dude was caressing her back and tangling his finger in her afro. "You feel the connection? This right here...is making me high...you feel it?"

"Yeah...fuck yeah..." Logan groan out as Imani began moving her hips faster. He felt higher and higher by each passing moment. Everything about the night atmosphere seemed to meld into the pleasure he was feeling. This was just like the first time...the first hit. He glanced to the side and saw the half-moon shimmering over the dark ocean. He turned his attention back to the two people that seemed most important to him at the moment.

"So...close..." Guitar Dude moaned out as Imani began moving her hips faster and faster. They couldn't get enough of hearing Imani's moans growing louder and louder. She was aching to reach her second orgasm. "Yeah, baby girl..."

"Oh, Shit!" Imani moaned out as she gripped the back of Logan's neck harder. "Fly with me..." she said to Logan and he nodded as he began moving his hips in time with hers. He had tightened his grip on Guitar Dude's cock as he felt Imani's inner walls clamping down on him. Suddenly, a blinding burst of stars happened behind his closed lids as he vaguely heard Imani and Guitar Dude moan in unison with him. His eyes remained closed, but he swore he could feel the energy bouncing off Imani and Guitar Dude. It was electric.

After what seemed like an eternity, Logan slowly opened his eyes and saw Imani leaned her head against Guitar Dude with her eyes closed. She had a contented and euphoric smile on her face as she caressed Logan's shoulder's and just then, he took notice of her hands rubbing him. Guitar Dude reached around Imani and pulled Logan closer. The body heat among them created a blanket of contentment and joy that neither wanted to give up immediately.

The three of them stayed like that for a while in an exhausted but satisfied haze until they got dressed and walked back to the car. They all looked around and took in the sights and sounds of the night beach scene. Neither of them talked out of fear it would ruin the moment. That's how Logan was feeling. He didn't know the reason behind Imani and Guitar Dude's silence. Logan repeated his previous pattern of staring at the ocean stars and letting out a contented sigh. It will never get old.


End file.
